


The Night it Happened

by Katlyn1948



Series: The Family Of Storm’s End [5]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Baby, Child, F/M, Fluff, Mention of sex, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlyn1948/pseuds/Katlyn1948
Summary: Arya and Gendry marvel at their new born babe and think about the night they conceived her.





	The Night it Happened

**Author's Note:**

> So another part I have written for this series!! Although this one has an alternate purpose. I wanted to let you all dedicated readers of mine that An Unexpected Journey will be updated by end of day Sunday EST. I have a little over 5,000 words written and am still adding more. It won't be as long as the last one, but it will be a bit. It is no lie that I had some major writers block for this upcoming chapter, so it is not my favorite. I like the second half of the chapter more than the first half and I think that will show when you all read it come Sunday. I also wanted to apologize for my late updating. I wanted to try to update at least once a week, but that went down hill fast. It doesn't help that after this weekend, I have to work the next TWO weekends in a row on top of my 5 day work week, so that will leave little time to write this month. I try to supplement the wait with these drabbles and I hope that elevates some of the anxious waiting. Anyway, enough about my boring life, please enjoy this drabble and I know you all are eager for the next part to come out on Sunday. As always, happy reading and if you have any story ideas, let me know and I will try to write them. I actually am working on one as we speak that was requested by a reader. 
> 
> PS
> 
> How about Stranger Things, huh? I binged it all today and let me tell you (without spoilers, because that is just mean) that it tore my heart out!! Be prepared if you haven't finished it yet!!

The Night It Happened

Arya stared into her newly born daughter’s eyes. The color was the exact same as the ones Arya possessed and she was a little disappointed when they hadn’t turned out to be blue like her father’s and sister’s. Despite the Stark eyes, Arya knew that this babe would be all Baratheon. She was barley a day old and she already had the fury of a Stag; refusing to let anyone hold her besides Arya or Gendry. The moment that Sienna had taken the young babe out of Gendry’s arms to clean her properly, her lungs gave out a shrieking cry. Shireen cried for nearly ten minutes until Sienna placed her back into her father’s arms.

“She is going to a be a spoiled one. I can already tell.” Arya said lazily as she looked at her husband clutching their new born babe.

“Aye, I think you may be right. Bella will be quite jealous.” Gendry agreed.

Arya gave a short laugh, “Jealous? I think Bella will have nothing but constant quarrels with her younger sister. We have our hands full, don’t we?”

Gendry smiled down at the babe and could only imagine what his life would be like when his daughters grew older. It seemed easier to care for younglings than pesky teenagers. He knew how dramatic they could be, considering he was one not long ago. His mind couldn’t help but wonder to when he and Arya traveled on the King’s Road together. She had been no more than ten and two when they started their journey and she had been a pain in his arse then. If his daughters pulled anything from their mother, he was going to be in a world of seven hells. _Gods help me,_ he thought.

“Do you remember that night?” Arya suddenly asked.

Gendry looked up at his wife. She was nestled in their bed with her eyes half open.

“What night?” He inquired.

“You know… _that_ night?” She urged.

Sudden realization came to him and his cheeks suddenly blushed. He knew which night she was talking about and he couldn’t help but take a few more glances and his sleeping babe.

The night they conceived their second child had been a memorable night. The Stormlands were being ravaged by a thunderous storm that didn’t want to pass. It had rendered the majority of the castle inside to their own devices. That night, while most of the castle slept, Arya had been laying awake. The thunder had kept her eyes open and it was infuriating that she couldn’t get one wink of sleep.

She turned on her side and faced her sleeping husband, lightly poking his nose.

“Gendry wake up.” She whispered.

He stirred slightly but remained snoring. Arya groaned and poked his nose a little harder than before.

“You stubborn bull, wake up.”

Gendry slowly opened his eyes and was met with her gray eyes staring at him.

“Everything okay?” He slurred.

Arya snuggled closer to him. He gently wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close, nuzzling her head to his nose, smelling her scent.

“No, I can’t sleep. The storm is too loud.” She admitted.

Gendry gave a small chuckle, “You’ve been here for nearly two years and you are still not used to the storms?”

“I’m used to the storms, just not the thunderous ones.”

“And how do you supposed we fix this problem?” He inquired.

Arya gave a mischievous smile, “I can think of a few things.”

That was all the invitation Gendry needed. He crashed his lips to hers and they devoured each other’s bodies until the sun broke through the storm clouds ushering in a new day.

Some say that a babe conceived during a storm bring good luck, other say the babe would be born with the storm in their veins and for once, Gendry believed it.


End file.
